


Someone could have seen us

by TheAngelInDeansButt



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Castiel is an older student, Castiel/Dean Winchester Anniversary, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Married Castiel/Dean Winchester, Professor Dean Winchester, Shameless Smut, Student Castiel (Supernatural), Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester, negligible age difference, no infidelity, the next tag contains spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:01:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22103725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAngelInDeansButt/pseuds/TheAngelInDeansButt
Summary: Dean Winchester knows he's fucked when his student, Castiel, comes to class wearing cut-off gloves and maroon nail polish.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 18
Kudos: 234





	Someone could have seen us

**Author's Note:**

> ...I have no shame and neither do DeanCas.
> 
> I couldn't write a huge age difference between Dean and Cas, so I present to you, Cas as an older student. Also, I mentioned in the beginning of the story that Cas is married but let me just say, without spoilers, that no one cheats on anyone.
> 
> ANYWAY, enjoy these two having sex because why not?
> 
> Happy reading! :)

Dean Winchester is writing some notes for today’s lecture on the beard when he hears the door open and shut, followed by the quiet shuffling of feet. He sighs to himself and without turning towards the class, says, “You’re late, Novak.” curtly, but not unkindly.

Dean is the youngest professor that they have in the English department - in the entire university, in fact. At age 35, he is also the best they’ve ever had. Dean is at a good place in life and couldn’t be happier about the way his life is going. The only thing that pisses him off is when students are late to his classes!

“Apologies, professor.” a gritty voice replied. “My husband forgot his lunch today so I had to drop it off at his office.”

Castiel Novak was his oldest student. At age 34, he was almost the same age as Dean, and Dean had overheard him talking to his friends about how he was married to his childhood best friend turned high school sweetheart. In any other situation Dean would have felt guilty for thinking that the other man was painfully, devastatingly gorgeous, but Dean figured, their age difference wasn’t much, so it wasn’t as bad as it would have been with his other students.

Dean turns around to look at his student and stops dead in his tracks. Castiel was a good looking man on a regular day (Dean would know- he had had many phenomenal orgasms that ended with Cas’ name on his lips), but today he seems to be taking the word gorgeous to a whole new level. He is wearing a red, nearly maroonish leather jacket that is almost a size too small, stretching around his biceps and his chest deliciously, and a dark wash jeans that Dean knows even from the glimpse he gets of Castiel’s backside, was the one that always framed the bulge in his crotch perfectly - yes, he knew it might be borderline creepy how well Dean knew Castiel’s clothes, considering the younger man had been in his classes this semester only.

When Castiel turns to take his seat, Dean nearly had a heart attack. Castiel is wearing dark rimmed glasses that bring attention to his goddamn fucking _blue_ eyes, and is sporting some serious sex hair. Seriously, every time Castiel rode his motorcycle to the classes, the helmet messed up his hair, and all Dean wanted to do was to run his hand through it, pulling at the soft-looking locks and mess them up even more. Again, Dean knows that to a normal person, it would be seriously creepy how much he knows about his student’s life. And if the fucking clothes and the hair and the glasses weren’t enough, Castiel lifts his hand to twirl his pencil between his fingers and that action almost brings Dean to his knees right there in front of his entire class. Castiel is wearing black gloves- the kind with the fingers cut off at the knuckles- and is sporting some maroon nail polish that matched his jacket perfectly. God, what wouldn’t Dean give to see those huge, red nailed hands wrapped around his cock, right fucking now! Dean wants those fingers on his cock, him sucking on them, or maybe fingering him open for something much big- STOP! Ugh he really needs to concentrate, today’s topic was an important one! Dammit, Novak!

Just as Dean turns around to collect himself, he sees a smirk grace Castiel’s full lips, but Dean doesn’t wait to confirm his suspicions. With his back turned towards the class, Dean takes a moment to calm himself down, as he pulls off his tie and the suit jacket that he needs to wear because of the fucking Dress Code™. Cursing his waistcoat (ugh, who wears a fucking waistcoat daily?!) Dean folds the sleeves of his dress shirt up to his elbows, and takes a deep breath before turning towards the class and starting the class.

Dean usually prides himself on the fact that once he starts teaching, he doesn’t easily get distracted, but less than five minutes into the class, as Dean is explaining the metaphysical aspects of Donne’s poetry to his class, his gaze lands on Castiel and his eyes pretty much drop out of his head. One of Castiel’s hands is wrapped around a bottle of water, caressing the plastic in an obscene way, twisting his hand and flicking his wrist as if it was wrapped around a dick, while his lips are wrapped around his pencil, perfect and round, as they would be wrapped around a cock. Locking eyes with Dean, Castiel opens his legs just a bit more, as if he knows what effect he has on Dean, and looks away with a wink.

The rest of the class passes in pretty much the same manner. Castiel teases Dean (and his dick) mercilessly, smirking and winking at him, and no matter how much Dean tells himself he won’t look at the student, he can’t keep his eyes away.

Dean lets out a sigh of relief as the hour comes to an end, and the students start packing up their stuff.

“Professor Winchester?” Castiel’s rough voice calls out to him, and dammit, he should have known he wasn’t going to be that lucky. “Can I talk to you for a minute?”

This is a Bad Idea, Dean thinks to himself, but finds himself nodding regardless. It is his lunch hour anyway. So he can spare a few minutes to talk to a student.

“Yes, Castiel” Dean replies as he turns around, desperately hoping that it is about the lecture, and not the weird thing that happened during the class. Dean is suddenly drowning in blue, as Cas apparently is all up in his personal space, leaving almost no gap between their bodies.

Castiel’s voice is suddenly an octave lower, which he hadn’t thought was possible in the first place, as he raises an eyebrow and says “We both know we want this, Dean. so please let’s stop beating around the bush and get right to it, shall we?”

All Dean can think about is all the blood that’s now rushing to his dick, making him harder than he has ever been, and how good Cas’ body feels pressed against his own. In the same instant that Dean nods, one of them makes the first move, and suddenly their lips are clashing desperately, both of the men fighting for dominance. Dean’s fingers clench around Cas’ hair, even as Cas’ hands move towards Dean’s pants, undoing the zipper with insanely steady fingers. Dean gasps at the sensation of Cas’ fingers brushing against his boxer-clad erection, and Cas uses the opportunity to thrust his tongue inside Dean’s mouth, cautious yet needy at the same time. Palming one last time at his cock, Castiel pulls away and turns Dean around harshly, pushing him against the desk, and slotting his own denim-covered dick against Dean’s ass. Dean groans and pushed back against it, hoping that Castiel would take the hint.

“You want this, Dean?” Cas grinds hard, teasing him with what’s to come. “You want my cock filling you up?” Cas asks, roughly pulling down Dean’s pants and boxers in one move, shoving his shirt up until it rests right beneath his armpits- his waistcoat no doubt wrinkled by the movement, and wrapping a hand around Dean’s dick, pumping slowly.

Cas uses his other hand to gently rub against Dean’s hole with his lubed fingers, which, Dean never even noticed when he got out the lube, or where he got it from! Without any warning, Cas thrusts in two fingers and pumps into Dean mercilessly, making him groan loudly.

"Shh, Dean, someone will hear us. We can't have them walking in on you getting fucked by a student, can we?"

Dean's eyes roll into his head at the thought of being caught and he bites back a moan, not wanting to stop anything even though that would be a much better idea.

His resolution to stay quiet goes out the window when Cas presses his fingers against Dean's prostate, and relentlessly rubs it, until Dean is a quivering mess.

"Look at you, Dean" Cas leans over and speaks breathlessly into his ear. "You look so gorgeous like this, sweaty and bent over for me. Look at your body, greedily taking my fingers like you were made for this. You have no idea how long I've wanted this, wanted you. Fuck, Dean."

Immediately, Cas pulls his fingers out, and Dean whines at the loss, his hole open and begging to be filled. His disappointment doesn’t last long as he hears the sound of a zipper opening and the squelching sounds of Cas lubing himself up. Dean breathes greedily as he feels the head of Castiel’s dick pressed up against his hole, but not pushing in. Before he can find the words to say something about it, Cas takes hold of both his wrists and holds them over his head on the table.

“Don’t move your hands, keep them right there.” He orders and in one fast motion, pushes himself in till the hilt, and starts to fuck Dean without giving him time to adjust. Dean feels his cheek rest against the cold wooden surface of the desk as he bites his bicep to muffle the sounds that are being fucked out of his mouth. One of Cas’ hands comes to rest on his hip, using that as leverage to fuck him harder, while the other pulls at his hair, sending waves of pleasure straight to his cock that is trapped between him and the table.

“Fuck, you’re so gorgeous.” Cas groans and tries to fuck Dean even faster. Dean can feel the rough material of Cas’ jeans against his ass, and dammit, if getting fucked while still fully clothed isn’t the hottest thing ever.

Using the hand in his hair, Castiel pulls him up against his chest and rests Dean’s head on his shoulder. Pinching his nipples with the other hand, Cas brings his hand down from Dean’s head to wrap around his dick once more before continuing to thrust into him. At this angle, Cas goes deeper and is able to hit Dean’s prostate with each thrust, making Dean groan loudly at the many sensations.

“You have to be quiet, Dean.” Cas growls into his ear, which isn’t helping him stay quiet! “I told you to keep quiet. I suppose I’ll just have to keep your mouth busy in some other way.” with that, Cas removes his hand from Dean’s nipples, and pushes three fingers into his mouth. “Suck.” he says.

Dean drools around Cas’ fingers as he sucks, and yet at the same time, his mouth goes surprisingly dry. Cas uses his fingers in Dean’s mouth to tilt his face down and moans,

“Look at you, Dean” Cas says, leaning forward and hooking his chin over Dean’s shoulder. “Look at how pretty your dick looks in my hand, my long fingers wrapping around you, the red nail polish. You’d love to ruin my gloves with your cum, wouldn’t you, Dean? Paint my black gloves white for everyone to see.”

...and that’s all she wrote.

Dean comes explosively, ropes of white cum dripping all over Cas’ hands and gloves, and he fucks himself into Cas’ fist through his orgasm. Dean’s ass clenching around Cas sends him over the edge too, and he pulls out, coming all over Dean’s ass and lower back.

Dean falls onto the table with a ‘oof’ and let’s Castiel do all the work as he cleans them up and straightens their clothes.

When they’re both relatively more presentable, Dean turns around and wraps his arms around Cas’ neck and pulls the man in for a kiss.

“Someone could have seen us.” Dean says as he litters Cas’ jawline with kisses.

“I didn’t hear you complain about it when my cock was in your ass. And we’ve been married ten years, Dean, way before you were ever my teacher. I don’t think they can do anything about it.”

Ugh, Dean will never get over how curses sound much hotter when coming from Cas’ mouth. “Yeah, well, can’t blame a man for wanting to get fucked by his husband, who apparently looks like all his wet dreams combined.”

Cas blushes and hides his face into Dean’s shoulder before dropping open mouthed kisses all over Dean’s neck. “You deserve this, Dean. you deserve all the happiness. Happy anniversary, my love.”

“Happy anniversary, Cas.”


End file.
